


Three Green Lanterns in a Bar

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Guy/Kyle, M/M, dcu_freeforall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soranik, Guy, and Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Green Lanterns in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Post "Sinestro Corps War", but I'm dropping bits and pieces of GLC canon down the tubes as needed [Law of Oa #3 springs to mind]. Small spoilers for GLC #32.

Soranik doesn’t even look fazed when Kyle tells her. She takes a sip of her beer, licks her lips, and raises an eyebrow at Kyle’s worried look. “You didn’t see me, did you?”

Kyle’s brow furrows. “Huh?”

“When you looked into the Sapphire,” Soranik reminds him. “You didn’t see me.”

“Uh, yeah…no,” Kyle admits, grimacing. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Soranik reaches over and pats Kyle’s hand. “Why didn’t you just—”

“I’m an idiot,” Kyle interrupts. “Guy and I hadn’t really talked about how serious we were and seeing him..” Kyle trails off and looks down into his beer. “Sorry,” he says quietly.

Guy shows up at the table before Soranik can respond. He sits next to Kyle and slides an arm casually around Kyle’s shoulder. “And how’s my favorite table?”

“Busy,” Kyle says with a look.

“Anyone need a refill?” Guy asks, ignoring Kyle’s look.

“I’ll take another,” Soranik says.

Guy grins. “Great. Bar’s over there.”

Kyle drops his head into his hands, embarrassment clear on his face. “Subtlety is not your thing, Guy.”

“Wasn’t being subtle.” Guy points at Soranik. “Get lost for a minute.”

Soranik can’t help the laugh that escapes. “Fine, but this refill’s free.”

“Whatever.” Guy waves her away. “Demanding, isn’t she?” he says to Kyle.

“Is this what it’s like to date you?” Kyle asks as he lifts his head from his hands. “Is this steamrolling trick going to be a thing?”

Guy smirks. “You’ve met me, right?”

“Should have run off with Hal,” Kyle mutters.

“Don’t push buttons,” Guy says, his smirk loosening into a smile. “But things are good over here?”

“They’re fine.”

“Great.” Guy stands, tips back Kyle’s head, and kisses him with a comfortable possessiveness that makes Kyle’s thighs clench. “Got a bar to run,” Guy says when he pulls away.

Kyle doesn’t say anything. He watches Guy walk across the bar, shaking hands and making jokes. Kyle doesn’t notice Soranik until she sits across from him again.

“Hopeless,” she says to get his attention.

Kyle shrugs and gives a smile. “Yeah, probably.”


End file.
